TuggerMisto iPod Shuffle Game
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Instructions are inside. I REALLY had fun doing this one! Number six is the most ironic thing ever...Rated for slash, language, sexual reference, and attempted suicide


**A/N: Okay, so this is my second new story in one day! The "Who Am I Now?" followers are probably completely pissed at me right now. But I've seen a few people do this iPod shuffle, and now it's my turn to give it a shot…**

**I **_**still**_** don't own Cats…*sigh***

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Pairing: Tugger/Misto (obviously, it's **_**me**_**)**

1. Shilo Wakes: Repo! the Genetic Opera soundtrack  
2. Fever: Family Force 5  
3. Worry Rock: Green Day  
4. I'm Not Okay: My Chemical Romance  
5. Girls & Boys: Good Charlotte  
6. Macavity: the Mystery Cat: Cats Broadway soundtrack  
7. Hurt Me: Makeshift Romeo  
8. Restless Heart Syndrome: Green Day  
9. Yellow Angels: Senses Fail  
10. Lindsay Quit Lollygagging: Chiodos

**1. Shilo Wakes: Repo! the Genetic Opera soundtrack  
Oh, when musicals clash. I had to change the words a little. This one is super short; I didn't get to finish…**

"Tug" Misto sat up as he realized where he was.

Tugger looked down at his love and smiled. "Hey. It was a close one."

"Was I outside?" the vulnerable tom asked.

"Shh." An over-protective Tugger sat on the edge of the bed next to Misto. "No Misty." Tugger just couldn't let Misto remember about what happened the night before.

**2. Fever: Family Force 5**

Tugger, as hyper as ever, ran up to Misto. "Hey Misto!" He kissed his companion's lips very suddenly.

"Hey," Misto shyly said. He was still getting used to Tugger's kisses. Even though they always had to be in private, away from the rest of the Jellicles, Misto still liked it. "Sorry, but you can't really…kiss me anymore today."

Tugger looked confused at Misto.

"Sorry, I know that must sound awkward to hear, but uhmm…I have a fever."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Tugger put his hand to Misto's forehead. "Hot."

Misto shot Tugger a glance.

"Your head…is what's hot. That's what I meant." The two smiled at each other. "C'mon." Tugger grabbed Misto's hand.

"What? Where're you taking me Tug?"

"Back to my den. I'll make you soup and take care of you." The two walked together to the Maine Coon's den, ready to spend the rest of the day together.

**3. Worry Rock: Green Day**

_Damn._ Tugger thought to himself. _Fucked without a kiss…again._

Tugger watched as Misto walked out of his den for the third time that week.

_Why can't that cat just _kiss_ me? He can have sex with me, but not kiss me?_

Tugger reflected on the wasted night. They were drunk. They had sex. But nothing was settled. Tugger just wanted to know what Misto's kiss would be like. Soft? Hard? Tongue? Tender? Passionate?

"Wait!" Tugger ran out of his den and to Mistoffelees.

"Tug? Is everything okay?"

"I….I love you Misto." Tugger suddenly kissed Misto. It lasted for about four seconds.

_Sexy…_The Maine Coon thought to himself as he walked away from Misto once again.

**4. I'm Not Okay: My Chemical Romance  
Misto's not even in this one…**

"Tugger…" a confused Munkustrap asked his brother. "I'm worried…"

"Why should you be worried?" Tugger frantically yelled.

"Are…are you okay? Be honest…"

"Oh…well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say." Tugger paused before screaming, "I'M NOT OKAY!"

"Well…uhmm…What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Misto…okay? I'M _GAY,_ MUNKUSTRAP! GAY!"

"That's all…?"

"Uhh…yeah. I promise. I just needed you to know…"

"Oh, Brother…You wear me out."

Tugger sighed in relief at his brother's reaction.

**5. Girls & Boys: Good Charlotte  
Short, but I actually like this one :)**

The toms stood on one side of the clearing. The queens on the other side. Each cat was to pick a dance partner from the other side. Munkustrap and Demeter were the first two to pair up. Soon other pairs started to form. Victoria and Plato got together. Alonzo and Jemima also did so. A nervous Rum Tum Tugger stood in place. A few kittens asked him to be his partner, and he politely rejected each one. When almost everyone was paired up, Tugger finally went up to Mister Mistoffelees.

"May I have this dance?" Tugger asked, placing his hand out in front of him.

Misto blushed, but accepted the offer. "Of course," he smiled.

**6. Macavity: the Mystery Cat: Cats Broadway soundtrack  
Ironic, huh? Well, this one is the closest thing to a crack-fic that I'm ever gunna write…**

"Macavity!" Demeter's screech could only mean one thing…Macavity was there! As Macavity ran to the clearing, snatched Old Deuteronomy, and ran away, everyone ran around screaming.

"But I thought Macavity _wasn't_ there…" Misto confusedly shook his head as he tried to contemplate the situation.

Nearby were Tugger and Munkustrap, worried out of their minds! After all, they _were_ the sons of Old Deut.

"Okay, Tugger, most of the toms and I are going to go looking for dad. Jenny and Jelly have all the queens in their den, protecting them in case Macavity comes back."

"Alright…and what about them?" Tugger asked, pointing to Demeter and Bombalurina.

"Oh…They're going to sing a song about Macavity." Munkustrap's eyes filled with jealousy.

"Well what if Macavity comes back? They're easy targets for him, all alone in the middle of the clearing…"

"Oh…good point…"

"And what about Misto? Look, he's just standing there all by himself." Tugger now pointed to his secret love.

"Oh! Well why don't you take Misto and help me and the other toms look for Macavity."

"Oh!" Tugger imitated his brother. "Good idea!" As Munkustrap walked away Tugger grabbed Misto and brought him inside the pipe. He started to kiss Misto heavily.

"Tugger…What're you doing?" Misto asked.

"Making out with you."

"Yes, but what if Macavity comes back?"

"Uhh…" Tugger thought for a second. "He can't…"

Misto rolled his eyes. "And why not…?"

"'Cause I'm turned on…" They both laughed and continued to make out.

**7. Hurt Me: Makeshift Romeo  
I really like the idea of this. I might even make a story out of it sometime in the future!**

As Misto lay on the ground, he started to wonder if it was all worth it.

"What the fuck? What are you doing on the ground?" Tugger asked Misto.

"You shoved me!" Misto yelled back.

"Oh yeah…" Tugger just laughed, obviously not realizing the damage he caused.

"Tugger!" Misto stood up, sore. "That's it!"

"What's what Mist?"

"That's the last time you put your hands on me, alright?"

"You're…you're leaving me…?" Tugger starred blankly at the tuxedo kit. "I'm-"

"Don't say that you're sorry. Don't make things harder than they have to be." Misto, happy with himself for finally standing up to Tugger, walked away. _He's never gunna hurt me again…_

**8. Restless Heart Syndrome: Green Day  
This is similar to I'm Not Okay…**

I can't take it anymore. I love him. Why doesn't he love my back? _Everyone_ loves me! I'm the Rum Tum Tugger!

"Tugger, this might just be you wanting what you can't have." Munkustrap looked at me.

_God, he's so inconsiderate. No, Munkus, you don't know everything!_

"No!" I was really pissed at him. "I don't just want him. I _need_ him! I love him!"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes at me. "But-"

"Look…Have I _ever_ been this depressed before Munk?" I explained, trying to shove my words through that thick head of his.

After a while, Munkustrap finally came to his senses. "Hmm…Seems like you have a case of restless heart syndrome."

"How do I cure it!"

"Uhmm…" He paused. "Go talk to Misto!"

**9. Yellow Angels: Senses Fail**

_As the car begins to roll I smile as I lose control…_I stood in the middle of a busy street, flooded with cars. I knew it was over for me. I was bound to get hit by_ someone_. How bad could death really be anyway?

_If I die right now, I wouldn't mind._

There was Tugger, the one who put me in that state of mind in the first place, coming to my rescue. He dashed through all the cars, dodging every single one.

"Misto!" He pulled me out of the road. "Misto, you _can't_ do this! Look, I'm sorry! Please don't die! Don't kill yourself. I'm sorry. I'm an asshole, and you deserve better than me anyway! Please…" He actually started…tearing…

"I'm not…" I replied.

Tugger was crying at this point. "I love you…"

I left the scene, heading back to the junkyard.

**10. Lindsay Quit Lollygagging: Chiodos  
This one's connected to Yellow Angels.**

The music that was coming from outside my window startled me at first. I cracked the shade open, just to see what was happening. It was Tugger…singing to me.

"Wow," my little sister Vikki said. "He _really_ likes you." She smiled, and left to room.

I opened the window completely to let Tugger know I was watching and listening to his song.

"_I will be able to sleep at night with a smile upon your face._" His song was simple, but beautiful. "_As long as you're perfectly fine. And someday you will be mine…_"

I continued to smile. "What was that?" I asked.

"Look…I really am sorry about earlier. I was a jerk. You mean a lot to me Misto. I just didn't want to tell you…"


End file.
